Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of displaying information and a display control device.
Related Art
A vehicular display device is known which controls the display unit of a mobile terminal to display the contents (see Patent Document 1, for example). The mobile terminal is disposed at a predetermined location in a vehicle. In the vehicular display device described in Patent Document 1, a reference position in the vehicle and positions of the driver's eyes are recognized by an imaging unit of the mobile terminal, and at least one of the display size and display position of the contents is changed in accordance with the positions of the driver's eyes with respect to the reference position.
[Patent Document 1] JP2014-94647A